The Monster Within
by Laithejadepeacock.Marcothehawk
Summary: My take on Chloemc's Unleashing the Monster


Hello, This is a bit of my take and view on what I wanted the Rio fanfiction Unleashing the Monster to be like. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

Blu was sitting at the edge of his hollow in Rio De Janeiro. He stared at the city, admiring the beauty of his home, and to think that a mere year ago he had been sipping a nice mug of hot cocoa in Moose Lake, Minnesota. And now he was mates with the most beautiful Macaw in the world and has 3 beautiful kids. He sighed feeling the ocean breeze rustle through his feathers. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of humans talking and blinding lights. He jumped out of the hollow and flew a short distance and saw 3 men. "The poachers" exclaimed Blu in a hushed whisper. He knew why they were here: they wanted to catch Jewel and Blu. Blu flew back to his hollow he saw Jewel and the kids asleep. He kissed Jewel on the forehead. And then flew off to lure the poachers away from his family. "I love you jewel" he whispered. He then flew right over the poachers and drew them away from the hollow. Just like Blu had hoped the poachers followed him. He had thought out all the possible outcomes and possibilities except for one. The poachers had planned for this. They had set up nets and traps everywhere. Blu accidently flew into a vine and set off the trap. A net was thrown over him. He was dragged back to earth by the net. Blu looked around for ways to escape but found none. He started hyperventilating. He knew he was not going to get out of this one unscathed. He looked up to see the poachers towering over him. "I wanna hear him squawk for mercy" said Armando. Marcel turned around and slapped Armando, "No you morons, remember what our buyer said" he said. "The doctor needs this Macaw to be in tip top condition". Marcel then took out a Tranquilizer gun and shot a dart at Blu. Blu felt the sharp pain as the needle entered his body. Almost instantly he passed out.

Next morning

Jewel woke up expecting to see her mate looking right back at him but was surprised to see that Blu was not in the hollow. She slowly stood up making sure not too wake up her children. She stepped onto one of the branches outside her hollow but saw no sign of Blu there. She was getting worried, it was quite unlike Blu to get up and leave. She instinctively jumped out of the hollow and flew around the jungle frantically searching for her mate. After 5 minutes of searching her eyes rested upon a lone blue feather resting on the ground. Jewel landed next to the feather and searched for clues as to where Blu had gone. She was not paying much attention to where she was going so when the cerulean macaw tripped upon something lying on the ground she was caught off guard. She jolted her head back to see what she tripped on but was left in pure surprise. "What the" was all Jewel could say. Before her lay a net with several blue feathers lying inside it. Jewels face filled with horror. She flew to her hollow to alert everyone about blu's capture by poachers.

Blu POV

I woke up in a cold steel cage. I groaned and held my head. I began to think of how I got into my situation. "Lets see, I heard hunters and drew them away to draw away the poachers." I thought "Now, where am I ?". I was interrupted by one of the poachers talking to a short man. I put my head outside the cage to get a look around, I seemed to be in the back of a truck. From what I could make out the lead poacher was being handed money from a short man with a lab coat. "Who is that guy?". I felt my cage get lifted by someone. I looked up to see that the short man had picked up my cage and was taking me inside a complex. I tried to bite him but to no avail. "I paid a very high price for you, bird." Said the man "you're quite lucky I need you for my experiments. Otherwise I would crush your head". I looked closer at the man. He had some red hair and a little beard. He was quite short and had the kind of face you would see on a baby. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I was taken through a door with a wide variety of birds behind it. Upon further inspection the birds looked , mutated to say the least. Some had bat wings, others had discolored eyes or foxtails. The baby faced 'doctor' dropped my cage and forcibly dragged out of my cage and placed onto a table. My wings were then duct taped to the table. I was now immobilized. The doctor then left the room, to get tools presumably. "Hey, new bird." Called a voice. I looked around for the voice until my eyes rested upon a scarlet macaw. Her name was Tilias. She and her baby brother Tamos were captured by doctor Plabiano and tested upon. "So that is the name of this guy". I was snapped out of my thoughts by the doors of the room swinging open. The mad doctor was walking in holding a syringe containing a black and blue liquid. "Oh crap" .

Third person

Plabiano strolled into the bird room holding a syringe containing his "ultra-serum". Blu struggled to get free of his bindings but could not find the strength to do so. grabbed blu's head and tilted it to the side before injecting the syringe into the neck of the blue macaw. The dark serum flooded blu's nervous system and veins. It took effect instantly, Blu screamed, feeling his body morph, his bones stretching, muscles changing, the pain was so much that blu passed out. The last thing he saw was the look of joy on face.

1 hour later

Blu's eyes slowly opened, he looked around to see the cages filled with mutated birds. His vision , though seemed to be in a diamond shape. This made it next to impossible for him to see a wider area. He shook that though aside. All of the mutated birds were staring at him. He wondered why they were looking at him. He began to look over his body for injuries but found something worse than an injury. His normally cerulean feathers were now a deep dark blue. His talons were like raptor claws, his tail had spikes on it almost like a stegosaurus. His feathers on his wings were very weak. It was clear that flying would be much more difficult now. Blu felt something in his beak, he put his tongue to it only to find he had fangs on his beak. He moved his tongue on them only to cut his tongue. Blu looked to his left to see a mirror. "I'm hideous" he declared. "Hey he's awake" said Tillias "Hey blue bird, how ya doin'". "How do you think" spat Blu. "Hey, be thankful." Replied Tillias. "Every other bird the doctor injected with that stuff died. You are the first to survive so congrats to that.". Blu put on a face of confusion. "What did he pu-". Blu was interrupted by the doctor bursting through the doors. "Ah, it would seem that you survived the procedure" sneered the baby faced maniac. "now let us see what I doctor Plabiano have improved". The doctor proceeded to check the macaw. Blu sat there and allowed the doctor to do it. He decided that first chance he got, he would leave this place and return to Jewel. After the check the doctor began writing his findings. "the procedure worked beautifully" he declared. "Perhaps I could go and capture the rest of your family and do the same to them, have a whole family of monsters". AT the mention of this idea Blu gained the power to rip himself from the table and fling himself at the mad doctor. Blu began clawing him and ,when blu could, smack him with his sharp tail. The doctor fled the room screaming. Blu began flying to each cage and releasing the captured birds. Each bird flew to an open window and then proceeded to wait outside for their savior. Blu continued freeing the birds. He was at the last cage when burst through the door carrying a tranquilizer gun. Blu rushed the 2 birds out and followed them. All the birds began flying to the rainforest. "May I have your attention please" demanded Blu. All the birds gave him their full attention "I need you to go to the forest near the Blu Bird Sanctuary. Find a bird named Jewel, she will give you aid. I must stay. I can draw the doctor away from you. Now go!". And with that blu turned around and flew back to the building. As he was enroute to the building he saw the doctor run out wielding his tranquilizer gun. Blu let out a loud swam to get his attention. Blu charged the doctor at full speed. The doctor let off 3 shots of his dart gun. Blu was able to dodge all 3 with ease. Blu landed on the doctors face clawing Plabiano's nose, mouth and eyelids. The doctor collapsed in pain. Blu took this chance to fly around and find a hiding spot. He saw an abandoned mouse hole. Blu gave off a small smile and bolted for the hole. Plabiano got up and saw blu going for the hole. He then shot his gun at blu 5 times. 4 of the 5 shots struck home. Blu winced in pain but still trudged on. He felt the cold embrace of sleep slowly taking control of him. Blu started going down, like a pain with no pilot. Blu managed to land inside the mouse hole. He smelled the mix of dust and wood. This was the last thing blu felt before passing out.

In the jungle

Jewel had as many people as she could looking for Blu. Rafael and Eva had dispatched their children to search the jungle, Rico the Hawk was searching the city while Arlene and Rapper the scarlet macaws were searching the suburbs. Nico and Pedro were asking the birds at the club to look for Blu also. Jewel was in the aviary with Linda and Tulio explaining the situation. Linda and Tulio had called all the aviaries workers to inform them about Blus disappearance and to keep an eye out for him. Jewel was crying with her children on the couch when they heard a knock on the door to the building. Linda went to check it. "Tulio!" she screamed "get out here". Tulio ran out and was horrified to see a great deal of mutated birds sitting there waiting. One of the birds (a scarlet macaw) flew past Linda and Tulio into the building. The scarlet macaw was met by Jewel who had been flying to the entrance to see what the commotion was. "Watch where you're going" she said. "Sorry replied Tilias (The scarlet macaw) I am looking for a bird named Jewel. Jewel perked up. "I'm Jewel" she said calmly eyeing the Scarlet Macaw. "Ah, perfect my name is Tilias. We were told to come here by a blue macaw by the name of Blu. He said that you could help us.". At the mention of her husband's name Jewel perked up "You know Blu?" she asked almost yelling. "Yes" replied Tilias "He freed us from and illegal animal experimenter.". Jewel was happy to know Blu was not instantly killed by hunters. "But" continued Tilias "he was injected with something, he is very different form the macaw you knew before.". Jewel felt a pang of pain and fear creep down her spine. She had remembered something Tulio told her.

Flashback

Jewel, Blu, Linda and Tulio were all looking at Tulio's college yearbook. There was a photo of Tulio with a short, baby faced man. "who is that" asked Linda. "That is " replied Tulio "He was kicked out of the school due to putting birds through very cruel and awful tests. Most of the birds he experimented on ended up dying.".

End Flashback

"Is Blu here with you?" asked Jewel, worryingly. "I am sorry but , no" replied Tilias "he stayed behind to distract the doctor and allow us to escape, whether he survived or not we don't know.". Jewels heart sank. Her husband was mutated, alone, and possibly injured. Jewel shook the thought from her mind and began to help Linda and Tulio feed and care for the poor birds outside.

The next day, mouse hole

Blu slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by a sliver of sunlight creeping into the mouse hole form the entrance. Blu began to stand up but found that due to his new size he could only crouch in his hole. Blu's thoughts were interrupted by a loud growling. He looked all around him for some monster, the growling began again. Blu looked at his stomach and figured out it was his stomach that was growling. "Guess I should get some breakfast" he said to himself. With that Blu took flight outside the hole. He saw a mango tree not far away. He perched atop one of the branches and tore a mango from the branch. His talons were still like a raptors, his eyes still like diamonds, his feathers still a royal dark blue. Blu sighed, longing for his monster form to be a one off deal. He noticed how he could hold a large mango in one talon. "Geez, I must be the size of a hawk." He exclaimed. Blu took a bite into the mango and promptly spat it out. "Why can't I have fruit." Blu whispered "Maybe it is just mangoes that I can't have". He looked for other fruit but found none. Although his stomach did seem to want one thing, meat. Blu eyed a butchers store. The dark blu demon of the feather soared to the front window of the shop and promptly (being unable to stop) crashed through it. Everyone inside screamed, it wasn't every day you saw a blu hawk like creature fly through and break a window. Blu grabbed a massive steak and then flew out again. "There is no way this is fitting in the mouse hole" he thought "I need somewhere to eat it in private". Blu saw an assortment of tarps and blankets being held up by ropes and buckets. "perfect". Blu nose-dived for the building. He landed on the ground with a muffled "thunk" Blu then dragged the steak inside and began to eat. He ate like a monster. Tearing meat from the bone, not slowly eating, but eating with a speed unmatched by any macaw. Outside however a Yellow canary and a red and grey cardinal were walking up to the club to open it for the day. "cause I just got good mooo, ooves" sang the canary (Nico) "Good moves, I've got good moves" added the cardinal (Pedro). The two birds stepped into the club. But Nico stopped dead in his tracks, Pedro however kept singing until he was stopped too. For, in front of them was a dark blue hawk like creature feeding. "Hey man get out of here" yelled Pedro, attempting to hide his fear. But what little courage Pedro had deserted him when the creature turned around revealing diamond shaped brown eyes. Pedro and Nico both flew out as fast as possible screaming "Monster, monster!" and "There is a monster in our club". They knew what they needed to do. They had to find Jewel and Rico to help them fight the hawk out. "Hey man" asked Nico "didn't that hawk look a tiny bit like blue.". "He does kind of look like Blu. Aside from the fangs, talons, eyes, color, size and wings.". Answered Pedro. They continued to the aviary.

At the aviary

Jewel was bringing bucket of bird seed to the multitude of birds in the aviary. Rico, Arlene, Rapper, And all the toucans were helping out too. Two little birds flew in screaming. A yellow canary and red, grey cardinal were screaming about a monster in their club. "Rico" screamed Pedro we need you to come quick, there is like some sort of demon hawk inside our club".

Jewel: really, a demon hawk. Stop joking around.

Nico: we're serious it had claws as big as me, fangs and diamond shaped eyes.

Tilias heard the diamond eye part and flew to where Pedro and Nico were talking.

Tilias: did you say diamond shaped eyes?

Nico: yeah

Tilias: were this hawks feathers deep blue.

Pedro: yeah, like the open ocean.

Tilias: It's Blu

Jewel: are you sure

Tilias: yeah, but judging by his description he is further into the change than any other bird ever has been.

Jewel: what?

Tilias: Pedro, was the is creature eating fruit or meat.

Pedro: couldn't tell it was really dark in there.

Jewel: well it's worth as shot.

Tilias: okay let's go, bring Rico

Jewel: why

Tilias: If it is Blu he may become mentally unstable and attack us, and seeing as he is the size of a hawk we may need a hawk.

Jewel: okay.

And with that she flew off to get Rico, along with Arlene and Rapper. If Blu is really as strong as Tilias thinks, she will need all the help she can get.

At the club

Blu finished up with his steak. Blu kicked the bone across the closed down club, it bounced several times before hitting a crate and falling to the ground. He sighed. The first of his friends to see his new form simply ran away screaming. Blu walked to the entrance of the club and took flight, going back to the mouse hole he now called home. He knew he could never return to his family; they would fear him. He blamed one person for this. Dr. Plabiano. Blu vowed to stop from ever hurting another bird again. Blu felt the wind blow through his feathers. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of sirens. He landed on the roof of a building and eyed what he saw. In front of the butchers shop he had stolen from were police cars and officers. Blu took the chance to steal another steak. A much smaller one this time. Blu flew to the back of the store and was about to enter the store before he heard a voice. "Hey you, bluey". Blu turned on his talons and scanned the alley, trying to locate the origin of the voice. "Up here". Blu looked up and saw a tan monkey surrounded by a great many grey ones. "This is our turf" continued the lead marmoset "so scram". Blu then recognized the monkey. It was the one who lead the attack on Nico and Pedro's club when Blu and Jewel were chained together. Blu smiled at the memory. He was snapped back to reality by the Marmosets voice. "Hey you, get off our turf, or you're going to be sorry.". The marmosets jumped to the ground and surrounded Blu. Blu was starting to get a little worried. By his count there were 50 monkeys, and possibly hiding. One monkey charged Blu, screaming. Blu dodged the attack easily. Blu then kicked the monkeys back, breaking it. The surrounding monkeys looked terrified. They quickly hid their fear. 3 more charged blu, 3 more fell to Blus strength. Blu attempted to fly away but was stopped when 2 monkeys jumped on his back, weighing Blu down. Blu decided he needed to stay and fight. Blu threw the monkeys pf a dived down to the monkeys.

\

At the club

Jewel, Rico, Tilias, Arlene, Rapper, Nico and Pedro slowly walked into the darkened club. They slowly creeped around, searching for clues about Blu or better Blu himself. The room was quiet until Pedro screamed. Everyone looked in his direction. But they saw Pedro staring at something. Jewel flew over and saw. She saw a massive bone, from a steak lying on the ground, it still had morsels of meat on it, along with some dust and a dark blue feather. Jewel picked up the feather and looked at it. The feather had bits of blood on it but what really caught Jewels attention was the sheer size of it. Rico walked over to examine the feather, but was caught off guard when Jewel tore a feather from Rico's wing. "Hey what was that for" yelled Rico. Jewel didn't listen. She held Rico's feather next to the blue one. The blue feather was slightly bigger than Rico's. "Oh my go-" was all Jewel could say before Pedro interrupted her. "Yeah, that looks like the feathers on the monsters wings.". "excuse me" a voice from behind them asked. The group turned to see a marmoset standing behind them. "what" asked Jewel getting slightly annoyed. "Are you looking for a bird with feathers like that?" asked the marmoset. "Yes" answered Jewel. The monkey continued "well a bunch of marmosets are fighting a hawk with those feathers a couple blocks from here.". "How are the marmosets doing" asked Rico "I bet you guys won already.". The monkey looked at the hawk, "no actually we are taking heavy casualties to this guy.". Rico's eyes opened up with surprise. "we gotta go check out the situation." Said Jewel. And with that the group exited.

Blu

More monkeys attempted to subdue Blu but he managed to beat them with relative ease. One monkey charged him wielding a piece of glass like a knife, the monkey stabbed blu 3 times. Striking his vital organs. The monkey expected Blu to fall, but he didn't. The wounds began to re seal, looking as if he never gained them. "I guess I can regenerate" said Blu. Blu promptly kicked the monkey across the alley and into the wall. Upon realizing the bird's ability to regenerate every monkey stepped away from Blu. Blu saw this and took his chance to fly away, back to his mouse hole. Jewel lifted himself from the ground and took flight across the street to the building Dr. Plabiano had experimented on him in. There Blu returned to his mouse hole to nap. All the flying and fighting had made him very tired. He looked up at the sky and judged it was about 2:30 PM. "I could nap for a couple hours than go get dinner. Blu landed a couple feet from the mouse hole and walked the rest of the way. Blu entered his hole, the smell of concrete and rotting wood engulfing him.

In the alley

Jewel, Rico, Arlene, Rapper, Tilias, Nico and Pedro all landed in the alley where they had heard the fight was in progress. When they arrived they saw what looked like the aftermath of the big battle. It appeared that Blu had been the victor. They looked at the monkeys lying on the ground. Most of the monkeys were getting up or limping around, others just stayed still. "What happened here" asked Arlene. "A monster" replied a wounded marmoset "he was big, blue and had talons as big as me.". "I can't believe Jewel did this" said Jewel. King Mauro walked to the group of birds. "Blu, your boyfriend was that giant bird?" asked the king with disbelief edged into his voice. "yeah" replied Jewel "a guy called doctor Plabiano experimented on him and whatever you saw, was the end result." Jewel was slightly tearing up thinking about the pain Blu must have gone through. "Do you know where we could find him" asked Arlene trying to get the topic off of Blu's appearance. "Well we saw him fly off that way" Mauro pointed behind him to Plabianos complex "We think he landed there, but be careful, that is where Plabiano lives.".

"we will be" replied Jewel confidently. Jewel then took off with the rest of the group behind her. They flew right over Plabianos complex and landed on a mango tree behind it. Jewel noticed that a mango seemed to have been torn from the branch, she paid it no more attention. Rico began looking over the yard searching for a sign of Blu. He did not see him anywhere; Rico did however see a mouse hole etched into the wall of the building. "There" said Rico pointing toward the mouse hole. "It's the only place to hide in this whole yard". Jewel then flew down to the entrance of the mouse hole. She peeked her head inside. She didn't see much, but she did see a figure in the far corner of the room. "Blu?".

Blu 2 minutes' prior

Blu crouch walked to the corner of the hole. He found it as the best part to sleep. The ceiling there was slightly higher up than all other parts of the hole. He curled up against the corner, staring at his talons now covered in blood from the marmosets. He sighed. Before closing his eyes to try and nap. Not 30 seconds after closing his eyes he heard a sound come from outside. He thought it was a mouse and simply turned his head to face the wall. He saw the shadow of another bird silhouette against the back of the wall, he just closed his eyes, hoping that whoever was there would simply leave him alone. No such wish, the figure continue inside clearing the door way . "Blu?" asked the voice. Blu instantaneously recognized it, Jewel. He did not want this though, he wanted Jewel to see him in his normal form as a blue macaw, not as this monster he has become. He was cornered, he had to show Jewel what has become of him. He slowly rose from his slumber and turned on his talons. A quiet scratching sound filled the room as Blu's irregular talons scraped across the hard concrete floor. Blu's deep raspy voice cut through the tension and silence like a hot knife through butter, "yeah, it's me". He opened his eyes, revealing to Jewel his diamond shaped pupils. Jewel recognize the eyes, they were the ones she woke up to and looked at every day but at the same time there was a severe difference between these eyes and the eyes of her mate. Blu still hid his body in the shadows. He stared at his mate, it killed him on the inside to see the one he loved so sad, she had not seen him for several days, for the first day as far as she knew Blu was dead. And now she saw him, a monster. After a minute she finally got out a question. "Why did you leave, you were captured by poachers.". Blu sighed "3 poachers were heading for our home, I saw them ahead of time and made a decision, I distracted them and drew them away from our home thus keeping you and the children safe. And I regret no part or it." Blu smiled even though Jewel could not see. Blu slowly walked closer to Jewel, his talons scraping across the floor. Jewel eyed Blu carefully, the first thing to make contact with the length was a talon. She was surprised by the pure size of it. The talon was the size of Pedro. She stepped backwards slowly, out of the hollow into the torso of Rico, the rest of the gang was waiting outside to hole when they heard footsteps from inside the hole. They waited, a little bit of fear in each of their hearts. They saw a dark blue figure emerge from the darkness, Jewel stared at what had become of her mate. She gasped at seeing the full extent of his changes. Blu now stood at the height of a hawk, with fangs in his beak, spikes on his tail, hooks on his wings and huge talons. Blu looked at his friends, they looked genuinely afraid. Jewel ran up to Blu and hugged him. "Never, leave me again" she pleaded and then broke down crying. Blu comforted her hugging her back. "I'll never leave your side, but right now I am trying to kill that bastard Plabiano.". Jewel looked up at him. She knew he would not come home until he did, "very well blu, if you are going to kill a madman we want in" she waved a wing at the rest of her group. Blu smiled "Alright lets rock" blu made a fist with his wing.

Inside.

A falcon lay on the table blu had been on only days before. The brown and white spotted bird of prey attempted to escape but it was futile. The restraints were now tightened, more so than before. The falcon stopped moving when he doctor reentered the room. He was carrying with him 2 syringes. One contained a yellow liquid, the other a blue and black one. The doctor grabbed the falcons head and pushed it to the side. This way the doctor could have the clearest shot at the falcons neck. He injected the blue and black serum first. The falcon began to scream. Dr. Plabiano put on a smile, he had grown fond of the painful sounds birds made. The hawks talons grew, his beak began showing fangs, his feathers began turning a dark brown and black and his eyes were shaping like diamonds. The doctor injected the second serum, a loyalty serum. This serum guaranteed loyalty of this bird to Plabiano and only him. The birds screaming stopped as he fell into a long sleep. The doctor cackled. "I can use this demon of the night, to hunt down that Blu macaw. Surely the falcon will be more than a match for him.". A thunder crash could be heard outside. A flash of light bathed the room in a sudden brightness. "It would appear that a storm is brewing.".

Outside.

Inside the mouse hole Blu was laying out what he thought to be a good plan to attack the doctor.

Blu: chances are the doctor has collected more birds and has begun experimenting on them.

Jewel: how can you be so sure?

Blu: he has been out a lot. But he only returned with a cage containing a falcon.

Rico: Falcons are good fighters. If he has the falcon running security, he is going to put up one hell of a fight.

Blu: the falcon is not what I am worried about. If the doctor injects the falcon with what he put in me, well get ready for big bird.

Rapper walked up to the group.

Rapper: so basically we have to be on the lookout for a bird the size of a human 10 year old?

Blu: pretty much.

Rapper: goddammit.

Blu: on top of that like me he can rapidly heal from injuries.

Jewel eyes widened at this.

Jewel: so on top f being twice the height of a normal falcon, he is basically immortal.

Blu nodded. Pedro cut in with an idea.

Pedro: should I go get Rafael, he could help us.

Blu: yeah go with Nico and get Rafael.

The canary and cardinal took off to get Rafael.

Blu looked back at the group.

Blu: when Rafael comes we can sneak in to the building.

30 minutes later

The group of birds stood on the windowsill to the room where all the cages were located. Several had various macaws and other birds in them. Most were still normal looking. Blu jumped down and glided towards the ground of the room. His long talons causing him to land with a loud clicking noise, he instantly got to work with the others opening various cages. Jewel took one shelf and began freeing the birds. Nico, Pedro and Rafael took another shelf and left Rico and Blu to clear the third shelf of captured birds. Blu used his talons to slice through the plastic lock of one cage. He looked at the shelf again and checked to make sure no birds were left. He heard a scream from another isle. "Jewel" he said, panic in his voice. Blu took flight and soared over the other shelves. He landed in the isle Jewel had been freeing birds in. Blu scanned the area and noticed several things. 1. There were a couple feathers scattered on the floor. They were light cerulean blue and the others were black as night. 2. There was a tub of liquid nitrogen sitting on the desk. 3. A door leading to another room seemed to be open a crack. Blu slowly walked towards the door, the room was silent, too silent. The only thing he could hear was the sound his talons made as he walked along the ground. He peered through the door, scanning the room. The room as almost all dark, except for one light over a cage, and in the cage was Jewel. "Jewel" whispered Blu, Jewel looked towards the entrance. Blu noticed she had a cloth in her mouth, to keep her from shouting to anyone outside. Blu flapped his wings and flew straight to the cage, Blu landed on the cage causing it to make a loud sound that seemed to echo through the room. Blu pulled the cloth off of Jewel. "Bluitsatrap,youhavetogo". No sooner did she say this did a tall shadowy figure tackle Blu off the cage and onto the ground. The figure threw Blu against the wall. Blu hit the wall with a loud crash. He looked up and finally got a good look at his assailant. It was a falcon, but was twice the size of any falcon Blu had seen before, he had diamond shaped eyes, huge talons and pitch black feathers. "He injected you with the serum, didn't he" Blu said to the monstrous falcon. "Yes he did" replied the falcon in a deep voice, demon like in nature "I am now the most powerful hawk to ever live". The falcon looked at Blu "And my master wants you back, so he can inject you with the loyalty serum he put into me.". Blu's eyes widened. (If I get captured and made loyal, the city of Rio will undergo torture unlike anything before). While Blu was thinking, the falcon charged him. Blu just managed to dodge it by flying above the falcon. Blu then dived onto the falcons back, slashing the feathers off the back of the falcon. 'what's your name anyways" asked Blu in between breaths. "Marco" replied the falcon. Marco the jumped up and dived to Blu, this attack Blu could not dodge. Blu was under the foot of the gargantuan falcon. He could feel his ribs caving in and his organs being crushed. Blu let out a scream of pain. Jewel , who had been spectating until now, rushed over and kicked Marco. The kick did virtually nothing to the falcon. But the falcon did get off of Blu, only to chase Jewel. With the pressure off Blu, the wounded macaw managed to stand up. His chest started to puff out slowly. His ribs moved back into place, his organs refilled and got right back to work. Blu looked up and saw Jewel running away from Marco. Blu let an angry growl escape his clenched fangs. With no speech Blu flew as fast as he could straight at Marco. The two impacted with each other. Marco was bigger and heavier, but that advantage was cancelled out by Blu's speed. The two fell to the ground landing on their talons. Blu took the chance and charged Marco. Blu managed to cut several times, deep into Marcos flesh. Marco winced in pain, but his regenerative qualities got to work fixing the wounds. Marco returned Blu the favor by cutting him 3 times and throwing him into the cage room. The doors slowed Blus speed, but he still crashed against a shelf knocking it over. Blu shook his head, he looked up and just managed to dodge Marcos next attack. Marco flew by Blu faster than any bird he has ever seen. Marco came back and attacked Blu again. Blu braced for the pain he was about to feel.

Jewel POV

Blu was really taking a beating. I could see blood soaking his feathers, when Blu was thrown out side I flew after him. I got out at just the right time. I saw Blu bracing to be struck by Marco. I watched Marco beat Blu. Marco sent stabs into Blus chest and neck, Blu fell onto his knees in pain. Marco grabbed Blus head with his talons. Blu was trying his best to fight back but his talons just fell short on the falcon's wings. "I must say" said Marco "You were a worthy opponent, but you were no match for me.". I charged Marco to get him off of Blu. But Marco swatted me away with his wing. I hit the wall and staggered up. I looked to see Blu scream as Marco began to apply more pressure. Marco then crushed Blus head and dropped the body. I screamed a painful scream. The love of my life stood in front of me, dead. Marco laughed. "Now that your husband is gone, my master can test you too. I stopped looking at Marco and looked at where my husband's corpse was. But it was gone. Marco noticed this too, but far too late. A black foot kicked the back of Marco's head, sending the falcon across the room. I looked up and saw Blu, his head slowly returning to its original shape. He held out a wing and helped me onto my feet. I noticed his blue feathers slowly gaining a crimson color.

Jewel: how do we beat him.

Blu: we need to either burn every piece of his body, or freeze it.

Jewel: how would we freeze him?

Blu: with that.

Blu pointed up at the table, where a plastic tub of a clear liquid sat.

Blu: that is liquid nitrogen, the coldest thing on earth -320 degrees Celsius.

Jewel: okay, but how do we get him inside the tub.

Blu: we don't. I'll hold him in place so that you can pour it on him.

Jewel: no, I will not lose you again.

Jewel had s stern face.

Blu: don't worry at the last second I'll jump out of the way. If I get hit by the liquid nitrogen, well then I guess I'll have to break it off and grow a new one.

Blu gave Jewel a smile. Jewel chuckled a little.

Blu: now let's put this plan in motion.

Blu ran over to Marco and began wrestling the huge bird. Blu gave as bad a beating as he took kicking, slashing, punching, biting anything he could fight with was being used, hell he swiped Marco with his spiked tail several times. Meanwhile Jewel was going to grab Rico in order to have enough strength to push over the bucket. "Rico! Rico!" called Jewel. Rico came in no time flat. "what is it" Rico replied. "Look Blu is fighting Marco, we need to freeze Marco with a tub of liquid nitrogen. I need your help to push it over and onto Marco." Rico and Jewel then flew to the table, not 2 seconds later they sat behind the tub of freezing liquid. Rico and Jewel watched the battle continuing below them to wait for the optimum moment to dump the payload onto their target. Blu struggle dot hold his own against the monster of a raptor he faced. It seemed every strike he sent at the falcon was only met by a much stronger and more powerful and painful strike back at him from his demon adversary. "Blu" called out a voice. Blu looked to the top of the table to see Jewel with Rico. "Bring him here, let's finish this". Blu smiled and nodded back at his mate. Blu punched Marco in the face then while Marco was covering his face from the sting of pain he got onto the falcons back and pushed him towards the table. Marco crashed into one of the legs of the table. The huge falcon fell back and shook his head. "Jewel now!". Jewel and Rico began to push the tub over. Marco tried to escape but was held in place by Blu. At the last second, Blu jumped out of the way of the liquid nitrogen. The liquid engulfed Blu's legs and the entirety of Marco. Blu tried to land on his feet but found that when his feet impacted the floor they simply shattered. Blu screamed as he bounced along the floor. He groaned in pain. "I am never doing that again". He looked up to look at Marco. He saw Marco perfectly frozen in place. His wings almost fully open. "Bastard must of tried to fly out of the way" Blu chuckled to himself. "Blu!" yelled Jewel. Blu turned to see jewel fly next to him and hug him. Blu returned the hug. "It worked" said Jewel excitedly "our plan worked". Jewel the looked at Blus legs. "never mind". "it's okay" said Blu "they'll just grow back". No sooner had he said this did a limb begin growing from the stub of his legs. "This may take a while, I may have to hover until they're fully grown back.". Jewel sighed with relief. She looked around. "what do we do now?".

Rico: I say we burn this place down and take the doctor out of business.

Blu: good idea. I'll go find some gasoline. We pour it inside the building and light it.

Jewel: alright lets finish our work.

Blu: wait where did Nico and Pedro go.

Rico: oh they ran off in fear when they saw Marco, Rafael is looking for them now.

Blu: Okay, we may need their help lighting up this place.

Later

Blu poured the last keg of gasoline in the cage room. He stared at the table where he had been… altered. He stopped pouring the oil and flew to the top of the desk. He grasped a folder labeled "Blue Spix Macaw" with his newly formed foot. He opened the folder and read what it had to say. It stated what chemicals were in the serum injected in him. He threw the folder on the ground, not before tearing out the pages about him and the serum. He folded them up and stabbed them onto one of his wings hooks. He flew back down to the keg of oil and dumped the rest of the kegs contents onto the ground. He flew to the front of the building and saw Jewel, Rico, Rafael, Nico and Pedro standing outside waiting for him. He flew out, being sure not to drop the pieces of paper on the ends of his wings. He flew into the open sunlight. He landed next to Jewel and looked at her lovingly. "Care to do the honors?" asked Jewel while handing Blu a lighter. Blu smiled and accepted the lighter. He flicked it on, staring at the flame dancing millimeters above the lighter. He walked up to the building and looked at a trail of oil on the ground. Blu smiled. He released the lighter from his talons and watched it fall. He stared at his reflection in the gasoline, he saw the fangs protruding from his beak, the dark coloring of his feathers, the crimson splotches. The flame then made contact with the oil, igniting the trail, burning away any remnants of the mad doctors presence, and work. Blu smiled, watching the path of gas ignite and travel through the building, burning everything inside, the doctors work, his cages and Marco. (Sorry Marco) Blu thought (there was no other way.). Blu turned around and walked to Jewel. A smile on his face. "what do we do now?" asked Jewel looking at her mate with a face of joy and a hint of sadness. Blu smiled and replied. "We start a new chapter". The group turned and continued to watch the building go up in flames, the smoke painting a black paint over the orange canvas of the evening sky of Rio. The doctor could no longer harm any birds. The dark times for the birds of Rio were over, and for the blue spix macaw their family was together once more.


End file.
